


Anonymous Paramours

by ApatheticWench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticWench/pseuds/ApatheticWench
Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape meet over an anonymous online chat. Being the Gryffindor that he is, Harry asks him to meet. How do the boys react to realizing who their online lovers really are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally published this story on FanFiction last year, but I'm moving it over here now. 
> 
> J.K. Rowling owns all characters.

Harry smiled at his screen, the words splayed across it making his stomach erupt into butterflies. He quickly typed out a response, nibbling on his bottom lip as he nervously waited for his phone to vibrate with another message. It took awhile, but when the text came, he quickly typed back and hit send, his face flushing with the desperateness that he was exhibiting. His companion didn't seem to mind, however; in fact, it seemed as though he relished in it. The faster Harry messaged back, the faster his paramour did. He was really starting to fall for this man, and he was considering asking him to meet, but Harry was skeptical. What if the man found out who he was and he just wanted him for his fame and wealth? Or, worse, if he didn't want him at all. It made Harry nervous, but he was a Gryffindor. Never backing down from a challenge before, he typed out his message, asking his anonymous lover to meet him on the balcony at midnight during the Malfoy's yearly ball. But he never received a response and his heart deflated.

 

Severus slipped his phone into his pocket, his lips twisting down into a sneer. He had been messaging this man for a while, and it was painful to admit, but he was developing feelings for him; very strong feelings. And, better yet, his inamorato had just asked him to meet. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, however. Severus was not the most appealing man, and he was certainly not known for romance. It was more than likely that his companion was going to run for the hills when he realized who he was. So, he didn't reply. He looked at his phone multiple times during the next few weeks, hoping that the mysterious man would message him again, but he never did. Severus must have scared him off, and it was just as well; he was not a fine lover, or a fine man for that matter. He still didn't respond to the message.

 

Harry stumbled onto the balcony, a little bit of wine spilling from the top of his glass. It was five minutes till midnight and he was still hoping that his message companion would show up. Not that it mattered, considering how sloshed he was at the moment. He leaned over the railing and closed his eyes, trying to fight off the dizziness that had overcome him. The wine glass slipped from his hand and crashed in the grass below, somehow not breaking into a million little pieces. Almost immediately after, a vial was pressed into his hand and he looked down, recognizing it as a potion to sober him up. He downed the contents and turned towards his aide, the vial almost crashing to the floor.

"As clumsy as ever, I see, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, the sight of his former potion's professor certainly dampening his already sour mood. He scowled and turned away, growling out of clenched teeth, "If you wouldn't mind, I am waiting for someone."

With his back turned, Harry didn't see the look of confusion that flittered across Snape's face. But he did, however, hear the scorn that came from Snape's mouth.

"Do you think this is a joke, Potter?"

Harry turned quickly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, muttering a soft, "What?"

Severus took a step closer to him, disgust dripping from his words. "'I'd like to meet you. Midnight, balcony, Malfoy's party.' Do you think I'm daft, Potter? You knew it was me all along, didn't you? Thought you'd play some sick joke on your greasy git of a professor, yes?"

Harry's eyes widened in recognition, he face flushing. "No, sir, I swear! I didn't know it was you, I would never do something like that."

Severus barked out a harsh laugh, turning on his heel as he prepared to leave, his heart slowly breaking in his chest. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist and another wrapping around his neck, pulling him down into, what should have been, a bruising kiss. But Harry's aim was off and their noses collided instead, causing both of them to stumble back, clutching at their faces.

Harry broke the silence first, his laughter echoing throughout the small area of the balcony. Severus looked upon with narrowed eyes, trying to decide between leaving and laughing right along with the whelp. He didn't have time for either, however, when Harry surged forward and grabbed his cheeks, going up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Severus' lips.

"I don't care who you are. I fell in love with the man I was talking to online, and if that's you, then I will be forever grateful to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Severus slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and looked down at him, "I am not a nice man, Potter."

Harry smiled and nodded, tangling his fingers into the surprisingly soft hair. "I know. But it wouldn't be any fun if you were."

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to soft kisses being pressed to his back and he smiled, instinctively turning to wrap his arms around his lover. He looked into the dark eyes staring back at him and he instantly felt warmth wash through his whole body. He felt safe and loved, and somehow he knew that he was going to be okay. He pressed a soft kiss to Severus' lips and rolled out of bed, seeing the Daily Prophet sitting on the bedside table. His eyes widened at the sight of the headline, "Boy-Who-Lived plants one on Snarky Potion's Professor at Annual Malfoy Ball."

Severus watched him closely, rolling out of bed after a moment and pulled his pants on. "It seems as though someone was spying on you last night. You may not be able to get out of this relationship now, Harry."

Harry dropped the paper back onto the desk and walked over to Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. "Why would I ever want to?"

Severus turned in Harry's arms, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Severus."

"And I you, brat."


End file.
